


Subway Mishaps

by RileySpencer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Written a long time ago but newly posted to AO3, Yes this is a sex fic, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySpencer/pseuds/RileySpencer
Summary: It begins with a guy who couldn’t take no for an answer at the night club, an interrupting old couple in the middle, and a voyeuristic Santana near the end.





	

In Adam’s opinion, the club was too loud, and hot. The sweaty bodies all around them not at all appealing in the slightest. Well, except for one. And no he was not biased just because he gets to ‘tap that’.

 

… That was the American saying, right? Either way, Adam smiled as his boyfriend –and damn if that didn’t send a warm tingling through his chest still- did his signature shoulder shimmy; much to Santana’s embarrassment, though as much as she protested and averted her eyes, her smile said differently.

Adam took another mouthful of his drink as he purposefully ignored the drunken arguing of Kurt’s roommates beside him, as if he didn’t hear enough of Rachel’s screeching during school, that girl could be heard clearly through soundproof walls.

When a guy approached the dancing pair Adam didn’t think too much of it when he pressed up against Kurt, sure there was that spark of possessive jealousy, but Kurt was attractive, if he started beating every guy who gave Kurt a second look then he’d be doing nothing but. Plus Kurt deserved to be flirted with, that’s all it was, flirting that made his boyfriend feel sexy and benefited Adam in the long run. Harmless.

At least it was until the guy didn’t get that Kurt is clearly saying ‘no’ and was either too stupid to understand or was just ignoring it. Putting his drink down with probably a little too much force and tossing a quick ‘be back’ over his shoulder at his companions he made his way over.  
There was no way he was going to let some random jerk ruin his boys night.

“He said no you plaid wearing hick now back off,” Santana interjected as the guy tried to get closer to Kurt.

“Back off, honey. This is between me and the twink,” The guy shot Santana a dirty look as he reached out for Kurt again.

Before Kurt had the chance to verbally shred the guy Adam reached them and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, not so subtly pulling him away at the same time.

“He said back off so kindly leave,” Adam glared at the guy, standing ramrod straight and flexing the muscles in his arms –much to Kurt’s amusement.

The guy, not wanting to fight, raised his hands and backed away; quickly finding someone else to ‘flirt’ with.

“I could have handled that guy,” Kurt said, his voice petulant but the look he was giving Adam clearly stated otherwise.

“Oh I know, but I couldn’t resist the opportunity to show everyone that you’re taken,” Adam smiled, “Besides, you love it when I do that.”

“Whatever gave you that impression?” Kurt wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist as he turned to face him, slowly getting Adam to move his hips with him to the rhythm of the song.

“I’ll take that as my signal to leave you two boys alone,” Santana placed a kiss on Kurt’s cheek   
before walking off, talking out loud about how she should give Quinn a call, that girl studies way to hard and she was hoping to get some phone sex out of her.

Kurt watched her go before saying, “I’m starting to think you just like showing off your muscles.”

“What these things?”

Adam flexed his muscles as Kurt’s eyes ran greedily over him, his warm breath coming out in shorter pants that tickled the hairs on Adam’s arms.

“Don’t even try to deny that my arms are so your favourite part of me,” Adam’s eyes sparkled as Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his bulging biceps.

“Hmm, nope. Third favourite,” Kurt’s lips twitched as he fought a smile.

“Oh?”

“My second is your fingers,” Kurt leaned in closer to speak straight into Adam’s ear, arousal shooting through his system the longer he looked at Adam, “how big and rough they feel stretching me open for my favourite part of you.”

Kurt licked the shell of Adam’s ear before pulling the lobe between his teeth as Adam groaned.

“Your big. Thick. Cock,” Kurt emphasised the words by grinding against Adam. The effect was almost instantaneous as Adam buckled forward, angling his head to capture Kurt’s lips in a searing kiss.

When he pulled away with a wet smack he waited a moment for the dazed look on his boyfriends face to disappear before saying, “I do hope you’re planning to follow through with what you’ve started.” Adam smirked at his boyfriend coy lip bite and innocent look.

“And what exactly have I started?”

“You and your lithe body have been causing me problems all night, the way you move your hips should be illegal,” it was Adam’s turn to get Kurt all worked up and damn if he wasn’t going to reduce Kurt to a whimpering mess. “Though I know a better use for your hips Kurt, your gorgeous hipbones make the perfect handles to grab when I fuck you while you scream, or wriggling around on my lap as you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Kurt’s hand tightened on his waist as he groaned at the hot mental image of all the times they had been in the exact situations before. He wanted that and he wanted it now! Not being able to take the teasing friction of Adam’s grinding anymore Kurt detached himself from Adam and grabbed his hand instead, pulling him towards the exit.

“Now tell me sweet, what do you plan to do about it?”

“Now, I’m going to drag you to my apartment and fucking impale myself on your cock is what I’m going to do,” Kurt groaned, too turned on to give a damn about his bluntness, besides Adam seemed to get off on it, a lot like he was desperate to.

*

Adam nodded to the bouncer who smirked at them as Kurt dragged his towards the road, for a busy street in New York it seemed that there were in fact no open taxis.

“Subway it is,” Kurt yelled over the honking; proceeding to pull him towards the entrance.

“Get some, Hummel,” Santana yelled from where she was sitting in a stairwell on the residential side of the street, her phone pressed to her breast as she gave Adam a catcall.

The subway was pretty empty, just a few people minding their own business, which Adam decided was a good thing because the things Kurt was doing with his tongue weren’t exactly crowd friendly.

“Taste so good,” Kurt moaned as he bit down on Adam’s collar bone before licking soothingly over the skin with his tongue. His hands balling into fist in Adam’s shirt, tugging it out of the waistband of his jeans.

“Kurt,” Adam laughed, “Aren’t we a bit too public right now.”

“They don’t care,” Kurt reasoned, “I want you to touch me, Adam.” Combining that with the filthy expression Kurt gave him from under his lashes well … Adam was only so strong.

Leaning down he connected their lips, his tongue darting out to trace along the inside of Kurt’s top lip before pulling it into his mouth; pulling back and then dipping back down, eventually swapping it for Kurt’s tongue with. He eagerly manoeuvred into his own mouth, swallowing Kurt’s moans and loving the way they seemed to vibrate even in his teeth.

When the train arrived Kurt didn’t want to let go, his hands moving up from where they were exploring Adams abdominals to grip onto the back of his neck to hold Adam’s lips against his. Thinking fast, Adam ran his hands down the back of Kurt’s thighs and pulled him up, easily wrapping Kurt’s legs around his waist. Kurt’s very interested cock pressing against Adam’s stomach through their layers of clothing as he carried him onto the subway and, pressing Kurt into the small crook of space against the plastic divider.

Kurt pulled back for a moment, surveying the position he was in as Adam moved down his jaw, planting kisses and little bites over every bit of skin he could reach.

Fuck he loved it how easily Adam could hold him up; they’d definitely have to try wall sex some time, for now though…

Kurt moved his head until Adam’s ear was pressed against his mouth, his hot breath fanning out and making Adam shiver slightly. Kurt’s tongue darted out to lick along the shell before pulling the lobe into his mouth and letting it drag out between his teeth. He repeated the action as Adam’s hard cock buckled against his ass.

“Put me down” Kurt requested, a soft plea behind the words. Adam made a confused noise before gently letting Kurt remove his legs; his hands resting on Kurt’s as even after his feet had long since touched the floor. Kurt’s hands deftly undid Adam’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans, thank god the one they were in was empty or this could get pretty awkward.

Kurt slipped his hand down the front of Adam’s jeans and traced his fingers over Adam’s cock, feeling it twitch at his touch. Adam groaned, Kurt’s soft fingers feeling like silk against his heavy cock. He couldn’t help the soft rolling of his hips, trying to get more of Kurt’s touch all over him.  
His forehead briefly rested against Kurt’s, his eyes fluttering shut before they resumed kissing.

When Kurt ran his thumb teasingly over the slit Adam moved his hands to run up Kurt’s side, his right continuing to raise until his fingers traced over Kurt’s neck and strong jaw line. He pulled back from the kiss to trace Kurt’s swollen lips with his fingers. When Kurt’s tongue darted out he allowed Kurt to suck his fingers into his hot mouth.

Adam began thrusting his fingers in and out of Kurt’s mouth, careful not to push too far and triggering his gag reflex. At least Kurt thought he was until Adam intentional pressed his fingers trace down the back of Kurt’s throat. Kurt felt himself gag as an unattractive noise left his throat.

“Shit,” Adam hissed, rubbing his cock along Kurt’s fingers, “Kurt that’s so hot, c’mon, gag on my fingers.”

He pressed his fingers back again and Kurt let himself gag instead of trying to fight it. Adam pulled his fingers back quickly, not wanting Kurt to vomit. Kurt pulled his face was from Adam and quirked an eyebrow at him as a small string of spit still connected Adam’s fingers to Kurt’s puffy red lips.

“That was different,” he smiled.

“Was it a good different or…” Adam broke off as he rubbed his nose against Kurt's; perhaps he should have brought it up before he did it.

“I didn’t mind,” Kurt admitted shyly, “I enjoyed it.”

Smiling, Adam nipped at Kurt’s lower lip while he lowered his spit slicked fingers into the back of Kurt’s pants.

He rubbed teasingly at the wrinkled skin of his pucker, feeling the way Kurt gasped and tightened his hands around Adam’s cock at the sensation. Adam continued to rub Kurt’s hole, pressing down more and more before the muscles gave way to his finger. Kurt groaned at the sensation, his muscles clenching and unclenching as Adam sunk his finger as far as he could into Kurt’s tight heat. He slowly dragged his fingers out before pumping them back in. Kurt couldn’t keep his hips still; little thrusts appeared as he tried to manoeuvre Adam’s fingers into hitting his prostate.  
Adam purposefully avoided the little bundle of nerves inside of Kurt until he had two fingers pumping in and out of him, the slickness of his fingers starting to dry up much too fast for Adam’s liking. Kurt mewled as Adam just barely grazed his prostate.

Fuck, he could feel his orgasm approaching as the pleasure intensified. Kurt had been such a tease all night it wasn’t going to take much more for him to—

Adam’s vision blurred as Kurt’s nimble fingers stroked him over the brink, his orgasm shuddered through him as spurts of his come coated Kurt’s hand.

When Adam’s breathing started to return to normal he lifted his head from Kurt’s shoulder to see him regarding his come covered hand with curiosity, feeling Adam’s gaze on him he made eye contact before slowly moving his hand and sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. His tongue poking out to lick between his fingers a clean the come off them.

“Oh, oh fuck, Kurt,” Adam groaned as the sight caused his dick to twitch far too soon.

As Kurt continued to look at him through his eyelashes, Adam thrusted his fingers into Kurt with renewed vigour, this time aiming for his prostate. He watched as Kurt’s mouth went slack ,for a moment and his pupils dilated impossibly wider as his whole body seemed to twitch at the press of Adam’s fingers against his pleasure spot.

Adam continued to hit that spot as a litany of grunt and moans escaped Kurt’s mouth, muffled only by is continued licks of the come coating his hand.

Adam didn’t removes his fingers from the assault on Kurt’s prostate until the train doors opened to their stop and an elderly couple made their way in. The women didn’t seem to notice what they were doing but the old man caught on, if his scandalised expression was anything to go by. Adam dragged Kurt out of the train, stifling his laughter as Kurt shouted back an apology at the blubbering man.

“I can’t believe we got that carried away,” Kurt groaned, zipping himself up “On public transport of all places!”

Adam locked eyes with Kurt who smiled shyly before linking their fingers and tugging Adam in the direction of his apartment. It was at least a ten minute walk to Kurt’s apartment; he had plenty of time to recover before he fucked Kurt six ways to Sunday.

*

Kurt finally managed to get his keys into the door; it took much more effort than it normally did thanks to Adam and his hot mouth on his neck, his slight stubble making Kurt’s skin feel like it was being zapped by small bolts of electricity as the sharp hairs ran over his delicate skin.

“Adam,” Kurt groaned as he pushed the door open, trying his best to move forward while his boyfriend moulded himself to his boyfriends back, his hard cock digging into the cleft of Kurt’s ass, causing him to rut against Kurt with every step. Minus the obnoxiously loud music and multitude of sweaty strangers it was like they had never left the club.

Though they thankful had as what Kurt was planning to do tonight wouldn’t have been considered publicly descent, even if it was a night club.

Turning in his boyfriends arms he gave him a sultry look, “Y’know what would be perfect right now?”

“what?” Adam smiled, rubbing their noses together.

“If you fucked me into the mattress.”

*

Santana cracked her back as she trudged up the millions of stairs leading to her shared apartment, she would have taken the elevator but that thing was way past its glory days and she didn’t want to be stuck like those people from the movie ‘Devil’ she made the Broadway bitches watch with her the other day.

She snorted at just the thought of their reactions, she never known Hummel could go that pale yet the proof was etched in her brain. Santana paused as she reached the door and saw it was still open, had Kurt forgotten to lock it? He had a bad habit of doing that.

Being as quiet as possible she opened the door just wide enough to slide her body through the gap, her ears straining to hear anything besides the blood pumping in her ears. Instead of hearing the soft click of her heels on the floor her boot landed on soft fabric. With the sparse light slithering in through the windows she could see what looked like a shirt.  
The shirt Adam was wearing earlier if she wasn’t mistaken.

A loud moan made her head snapped up and holy shit! Were Adam and Kurt here, she thought   
for sure they’d go back to Adam’s; he didn’t have three roommates to interrupt them after all.  
Well their mistake, she should really teach them a lesson, besides she didn’t want to hear their little vanilla session full of ‘I love you’s’ and ‘are you OK babe’s’ the thought alone made her gag reflex act up.

Pulling off her boots she tip-toed over to Kurt’s dividing curtain.  
Adam’s tongue circled around Kurt’s clenching hole teasingly as Kurt struggled to stay still, wanting to arch his back and just move around at the pleasure circling through his system,  
“I keep forgetting just how much you love this,” Adam spoke up before moving back to lick long stripes from Kurt’s perineum to his tailbone, making sure to add more pressure to the slick muscle as he ran it over Kurt’s clenching hole.

Kurt opened his mouth to make a bitchy comment about Adam having better things to do with his mouth than talk but all that came out was a string of moans.

“Fuck babe, if you’re like this already you’re going to be absolutely wrecked by the time we’re done,” Adam moved his hands up to spread Kurt’s cheeks more, sticking his tongue so he could plunge into the tight ring of muscle in Kurt’s hole. Going as deep as he could until he could place soft kisses on the slightly wrinkled pucker every time he pulled his tongue back into his mouth.  
Kurt shrieked at the feeling of Adam’s tongue slipping past the rings of muscles to lick inside of him. “Oh, Adam, fuck,” Kurt couldn’t keep still anymore, wanting to wriggle around and fuck himself Adam’s tongue.

Adam ghosted his hands along the sheets, trying to locate the bottle of lube that he had pulled out earlier. Coating his fingers in a generous amount he slow pushed one finger in, moving his mouth to nip where Kurt’s thigh met his ass.

Kurt’s hands tightened into fist in the sheets as Adam steadily pumped his finger in and out of him, twisting it inside of him and crooking it up every so often and hitting his prostate as he added a second … Then a third.

*

What she was hoping to do was peak around the curtain and walk in on some awkwardly intimate moment she could blackmail her boys with for weeks.  
She wasn’t expecting what she saw to be so fucking hot!

Santana bit her lip to muffle the groan building in her throat as Kurt started to thrust his hips back, trying to get Adam’s finger to hit his prostate.

Her clit throbbed with the sudden need, she squeezed her thighs together for some stimulation as Adam rolled on a condom and gentle removed his fingers from Kurt’s tight heat. Kurt whined at the loss, twisting his neck around to glare at Adam.

Adam reached up both hands to grab either globe of Kurt’s ass and squeezed hard, “So impatient.”

“I wouldn’t be so impatient if you put that dick of yours to good use,” Hummel’s voice sound wrecked and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest noise, he sounded breathless, husky, like sex.

*

To say Kurt loved being fingered was a huge understatement, It was one of his favourite things after rimming and Adam actually fucking him, he’d be embarrassed about just how desperate he was if he wasn’t too far gone to care how stupid he might sound, Adam was always telling him how sexy he sounded and tendered to stop what he was doing if he knew Kurt was holding back. 

He thought he might actually die if Adam stopped now.

“Do you want me to add a fourth or do you want my cock?” Adam’s hot breath ran over the back of his ear, causing a shiver to run down Kurt’s spine.

“I, I want,” Kurt started.

“Tell me baby; help me give you what you need.”

“You, I need you, inside me, please Adam!” Kurt’s words grew more desperate as Adam start to trace over his prostate, leaning back Kurt forced them into a sitting position. Pulling Adam’s fingers out of him by the wrist and trying to impale himself on Adam’s cock.

The thick head grazed against his puckering hole before sliding past it as Kurt sat down, he whined and tried again.

The third time he raised his hips up Adam grabbed the base of his cock and held it poised towards Kurt’s hole. When Kurt sat down it sunk into his tight heat, past the rings of muscles and deep inside of that burning heat.

They both moaned loudly at the sensation, Adam’s arms wrapping around Kurt’s waist as he buried his nose in Kurt’s sweaty hair, waiting for him to adjust.

When Kurt started to bounce up and down slightly Adam let him set his own pace, moving his arms to help him as he bounced high and higher, snapping his hips back down with such forced a loud slapping sound rang out around them as their bare skin connected.

Kurt lolled his head back, breathing heavy in Adam’s ear as he continued to move, his heavy cock standing erect and purpling at the time swaying at the movement of the rest of his body, the position had to be awkward for Kurt, rolling his whole body constantly.

When he asked Kurt all he got in reply was a breathless, “great Abdominal workout though.”  
He liked what Kurt was doing, it felt fucking fantastic, but he didn’t want his boyfriend to tire himself out too fast.

Moving quickly Adam pulled out of Kurt and tugged him with him as he sat back against the pillows and turned Kurt’s body around. Kurt braced his hands on Adam’s biceps as his landed on his knees on either side of Adam’s spread legs, their cocks brushing together in a way that made Kurt’s whole body jolt in pleasure.

Adam gripped Kurt’s hips tightly and pulled him up until the head of his cock was brushing teasingly against his hole. He lowered Kurt down gently, his toes curling as he felt Kurt’s hole stretch to accommodate him.

What he loved most about this position though was how he was able to watch Kurt’s face, how his lips remained slightly parted and his eye lid shut slightly, the small gasp at being filled right up again, it was completely unguarded and Adam just loved it, how Kurt trusted him enough to let him see this side of him.

After a few moments Kurt palms slid up the remained of Adam’s arms and wrapped around his shoulder, his head moving forward to nuzzle into Adam’s neck as he let Adam take some control. He wrapped his arms back around Kurt’s waist as he began to steady thrust in and out of Kurt, it was slightly awkward and he couldn’t thrust nearly as fast as he wanted to, but he got to hear every noise Kurt made as he fucked into him hard and deep.

He ran his hands over Kurt’s body, tracing his spine and feeling the tight muscles of his thighs, Kurt was draped over him like a cuddly Koala and if Kurt hadn’t of been gently rocking his hips I time with Adam’s thrust and his racing heart beat against his chest he would of thought Kurt had fallen asleep.

“So beautiful, love you skin, so pale, like cream” Adam murmured, unsure if Kurt could hear him or not.

He’d love to do this for hours, just gently fuck into his boyfriend’s pliant body and feel his heart beating against his chest, hear the noises he made and his breath on his neck, though the need to come was starting to build and Adam knew that really it wasn’t really a possibility. Though it was a really nice though and there was no reason they couldn’t still cuddle like this afterwards.

Kurt moved up soon after, moving his hands back down to Adam’s biceps and running his hand over the prominent muscle, Adam flex beneath his fingers, loving the little mewl that escaped Kurt’s lips, he’s known for some time know how much his muscles just did it for Kurt and he was already thinking of how else he could make Kurt fall part with them. Wall sex might work though he was a little worried about damaging the skin on Kurt’s back.

When Kurt started to fuck himself in earnest on Adam’s cock he wrapped his arms tightly around the small of Kurt’s back as he let Kurt fuck himself on his cock, watching as Kurt lost himself in the pleasure, the random snap and wriggle of Kurt’s hips driving Adam insane. His boyfriend was so goddamn sexy.

*

Santana’s back arched as she continued to fuck her fingers into her dripping pussy, her other hand going to rub furiously at her clit as Kurt bounced on Adam’s thick cock, giving her a perfect view of how it disappeared into Kurt’s hole. His little grunt when Adam probably hit his prostate driving her even further off the edge she was balancing on.

*

“Going to come, Kurt?” Adam asked in a shaky voice.

“Yes, yes, oh god Adam, I’m so close.” Kurt whined, the desperation back in his voice. Going as fast as his legs would let him he tried to power through the building ache in his legs, just a little bit more and he’d, fuck, so close!

Adam’s arms moved from Kurt’s waist to travel down Kurt’s thighs and grip in at the back of His  
knees, pushing Kurt back to lay down as he moved on top of him, he continued to fuck into Kurt as he carefully stretched Kurt’s legs out to rest them on his shoulder, his hands moving to entwine with Kurt’s and move them up the bed above their heads.

Kurt couldn’t move in this position, he was completely surrounded by Adam, his body eight pressing him into the mattress as every thrust made the bed bang against the wall. Adam leaned down give Kurt a tender a kiss, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it with his teeth.

It was so intimate; he could feel Adam all around him. Adam’s mouth left his to suck along his jaw, “So gorgeous.”

Kurt keened as Adam continued, “Stunning, taking me so well babe.”

He was so close.

“C’mon, come for me,” Adam fucked into Kurt as hard as he could, sliding them even further down the bed as Kurt screamed beneath him, arching his back as much as he could and screamed as his come coated their chests.

Adam continued to fuck into Kurt at a brutal pace as Kurt shuddered through the rest of his orgasm, his mouth part and eyes screwed shut before his whimpered started to go down. After a few moments Kurt opened his eyes again and caught Adam watching him, he smiled up at him shyly, biting his lip.

That was all it took for Adam’s orgasm to crash over him. 

*

Not wanting to accidentally fall and alert the boys to her presence Santana gently lowered herself onto her knees as her orgasm crashed over her, of all the sides Santana had seen of Kurt since moving in, post-orgasm Kurt had to be the sexiest thing she’s ever laid her eyes on, he wasn’t tense like he always seemed to be no matter what, her body continued to spasm as she struggled to keep looking at the kissing boys. Adam had started to move down Kurt’s chest, probably stopping to lick the come off of Kurt’s chest if Kurt’s soft moans were any indication, kinky fuckers.

She wondered briefly if maybe this is how Kurt would be if he hadn’t been ridiculed so much. If he accepted the compliments Adam always gave him easily instead of constantly brushing them off…

Though that didn’t mean the next day she wasn’t going to oh so casually bring up how rimming was apparently a big thing for him and watch him go red and stumble over his words and holy fuck what was Adam about to do with his tongue?!

*

Adam swirled his tongue into Kurt’s belly button to lick up the last bit of the bitter tasting come off of Kurt’s chest as Kurt made a noise between a grunt and a giggle, his stomach muscles twitching at the sensation of Adam’s tongue.

If he was this sensitive now Adam couldn’t even imagine how he’d sound when he did what he was planning on doing next.

Hands still linked with Kurt he moved down even further, being careful not to touch Kurt’s cock – he knew how sensitive he was there after sex. Instead placing open mouth kiss around and down his thigh before urging Kurt to brace his feet on his shoulder.

Kurt moved his head up to watch Adam curiously; he had a small inkling of what Adam was going to do but …

Adam confirmed his suspicions when his rough tongue circled around Kurt’s hole before pressing forward.

“Oh, fuck, Adam I, I can’t oh, oh god!” Kurt cried out, his dick trying in vain to get hard again as Adam continued to fuck his tongue out of Kurt’s puffy, red hole. The come that had been slowly dripping out of him was quickly swallowed up by Adam’s tongue as he continued to lick it out of Kurt’s body.

Fuck it was too much, Kurt wriggled on the bed enough that Adam had to grudgingly let go of his hands to hold Kurt’s hips down as he continued to gently lick into Kurt, trying to be as gently as possible so it didn’t actually hurt his abused hole.

He continued to lick long after the taste of his come was gone, along with the lube and leaving just the earthy taste of Kurt. This was another position Adam would happily stay in forever if he could, Kurt just tasted so damn good.

Unfortunately, his tasting was cut short after that with the clearing of a throat to their left, Kurt’s head snapped up from where he hand rested in against the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut.  
Santana stood there, her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face, “Wanky.”

With that she turned and walked away. Kurt was mortified but Adam noticed something rather interesting. She was walking funny, like Kurt did the day after a night like this one.

“Oh god,” Kurt groan throwing his hands over his face. Adam smiled at the adorableness before gently tugging his boyfriend’s arms away to giving him a tender kiss, “think you can go again?”

Kurt pretended to consider the question for a few moments before giving Adam a look that said   
‘you know I can’ before pulling him down on top of him for another kiss.

“Though use a condom this time, it’s going to be too much if you try and lick me clean again.”

“Sure thing, love.”

*

Santana smirked as her boys started kissing again, as hot as it was she decided to give them some privacy, besides this round looked like it was going to rot her teeth if she stayed in the building.

Making her intentions clear she filled a thermos full of coffee and grabbed her laptop before heading out onto the fire escape, determined to figure out her next move in the city of endless possibilities

*

Santana was right about the sugar sweetness of the next round, filled with tender kisses and sweet words as Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Adam who set a steady rhythm of gently thrusting into Kurt’s heat. Gone was the desperateness from early and in its place a gentle build-up of pleasure that when finally hit its peak crashed over them like a gentle wave.

“Mind if I stay the night?”

“Of course you can!” Kurt smiles, letting Adam help him sit up as they got ready for bed.  
After brushing his teeth and slipping on a pair of briefs Kurt made to straighten the bed up, his eyes landing on a peculiar object.

“Adam.”

“Yeah?”

“You left the lid off the bottle and now it’s spilt everywhere.”

“shit!”


End file.
